DISCLOSURE OF THE INVENTION The invention concerns a method of improving the yield of heterologous protein produced by cultivating recombinant bacteria in a liquid nutrient medium comprising supplementing the medium with an effective amount of ethanol and/or a mixture of amino acids that support bacterial growth during the terminal portion of the cultivation.